A Spooky Barbie Story with Jessie and Buzz?
by 1000th Ghost
Summary: My 5-year-old sister said she wanted me to tell her "a spooky Barbie story with Jessie but NO Buzz".  ...but I sneaked Buzz in anyway.  BuzzxJessie


**A Spooky Barbie Story with Jessie (and Buzz?)**

**By: 1000****th**** Ghost and Trisha and Bobby**

_Italicized lines are interruptions from my sister._

**Bolded line is an interruption from my brother.**

_Jessie can be in the story because she's the best character. But no Buzz._

Where's Buzz?

_On vacation._

Where?

_In New Your City._

What is he doing there?

_ The same things we do on vacations: go to buffets and eat dinner…eat nice dinners…and go to the beach. And save some people because he's Buzz Lightyear._

But why would he go without Jessie?

_Because he hates her!_

What? Why would he hate her? Oh…unless he's in Demo mode.

_That's it!_

Okay, once upon a time, Barbie and Ken were in Ken's dream house-

_No! Not __Toy Story__ Barbie and Ken, the real people Barbie and Ken!_

Oh, alright, once upon a time Barbie and Ken decided to visit their old college. They drove and drove until they got there. When they got out, the place looked deserted.

_Um, what does "deserted" mean?_

Empty. It was very creepy.

Ken said, "I remember college being happenin'. People were partying all the time, and there was stuff going on everywhere!" Then he decided to visit his old dorm room but told Barbie that she probably couldn't come in because it was a boys-only dorm.

"Psh, there's no one even here, I'm coming in," said Barbie.

They went to the old dorm and creaked open the door to Ken's old room.

Inside, there was-

_-nothing!_

No, inside there was a teenage boy with brown hair.

He said, "What are you doing in my room?"

Ken said, "Well, this used to be my old college room, and I was just visiting it. I'm Ken."

"Hi, I'm Andy."

_No! No __Toy Story__ people, just Jessie!_

They're going to meet Jessie by meeting Andy!

_Oh, alright._

So, Ken said, "Why is the college so quiet and empty?" and Andy said, "It's the strangest thing. Whenever someone goes out to party at night, they disappear."

"Then how come you're still here?" Barbie asked. "Don't you party?"

"I used to," Andy said, "but since I met my girlfriend, Daisy, I spend most of my time with her."

"Well, then, let's go meet this Daisy," Barbie said. "Maybe she can help us solved this mystery."

When they got to Daisy's room in the girl's dorm next door, they found a pretty girl with long, blond pigtails…lying on the bed. Her face was white, her eyes were rolled back in their sockets, and her mouth was open in a silent scream.

_Oh, that's really scary. Like this? *imitates the face*_

Ew, that's creepy. Yes, just like that.

"DAISY!" Andy screamed, running to her side.

"Do I smell strawberries?" Ken asked.

"Oh, that's her stuffed bear, Lotso II," Andy explained, pointing to the purple bear next to her.

"Hmm, but I also smell…garbage…"

Suddenly, another bear popped up on the windowsill.

"That's right! I'm Lotso! And I did this to Daisy! If I can't have her, nobody can! Mwahaha!"

Barbie and Ken screamed, "AHH! A TALKING TOY!" but Andy screamed, "A TALKING TOY! COOOOOLLLL! THAT MEANS ALL MY OLD TOYS CAN TALK TOO!"

Andy said, "I've got an idea! Let's go get my toys – they'll be able to defeat Lotso!"

So Barbie, Ken, and Andy got in the car and drove to that stupid toddler girl's house. Andy burst in and exclaimed, "I'm taking my toys back!" and gave the girl twenty dollars so she could buy some Barbies instead.

Then they drove back to the college and went to Daisy's room.

"Woody!" Andy cried, picking him up and giving him a big hug. "I'm so sorry I ever gave you away! I love you! Will you ever forgive me? I _know_ that you guys can talk, it's okay! I'm not scared! This is my girlfriend, Daisy, and she really means a lot to me, and I need your help to save her!"

Woody glanced at Jessie, who nodded as if to say "Do it."

"Of course, I forgive you, Andy," Woody said. "Now, what can we do to help?"

All the toys got out of the box and gathered around the girl while Andy said, "Lotso did this to her. Hey, where'd he go?"

"Why, lookie here," Jessie said (because she has a strong Southern accent), "she's got a piece of blue plastic stuck in her neck!" She pulled it out, and strangely, there was no blood.

"It's a piece of plastic from the blue heart Big Baby had," Rex said.

"I get it!" Mrs. Potato Head screeched. "Daisy had a piece of broken love in her. To fix her, she has to see whole love."

"Well, we're in love," Barbie and Ken said. They kissed, but nothing happened.

"Daisy and I are in love. Maybe it's like 'Sleeping Beauty', and I have to kiss her to wake her up," Andy said. He kissed her, but nothing happened.

Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head kissed, but nothing happened.

"I know why it's not workin'," Jessie drawled. "All these loves are whole in the first place. Daisy needs to see a broken love that becomes whole. But where're we gonna find that?"

Everyone turned to her.

"What?" she asked.

"BUZZ, dummy!" they all shouted.

"But he's vacationing in New York City," Slink said.

"But this college is _in _New York City," (who have I not used yet? the pig) the pig said.

_No! No Buzz Lightyear!_

He has to be here to save Daisy!

_Fine__._

"YODEL-AY-HEE-HOO!" Jessie yodeled.

Buzz came crashing in through the wall.

"Dun, dun, dun, dun! I am Buzz Lightyear! Bshshshsh…to infinity…and beyond!"

"Hiya, Buzz!" Jessie said. "Do ya love me?"

"Ahh!" Buzz exclaimed upon seeing the cowgirl. "You're the evil temptress sent by Zurg! I shall not fall prey to your bewitching good looks!"

"Huh? Listen: I ain't no minion of Zurg, and I…ya really think I'm a 'temptress'?"

"You speak dirty lies, temptress! I shall never fall under your spell!"

"Yeah, well, we have ta fall madly in love right now to save Daisy. Hey, Andy, ya got any Spanish music?"

"How should I know? This is Daisy's room," he answered, but he got on her iTunes and found "Ave Maria".

"AVE MARIA. '¿CUÁNDO?' SAY-AS ME-AH. SEE ME MO SAYAS. YO TE TEQUARIA. OH, YEAH, I HABLA SO BIEN," the speakers played.

"No! I refuse to let the Spanish beat take over me! I could never let myself love a foul, despicable minion of Zurg, you gorgeous creature!"

"Why not?" Jessie reasoned. "Let's just say I _was_ evil…who cares? Love me anyway – it'll be like Batman and Catwoman! Totally cute!"

"You're right! I am madly in love with you!" Buzz said, and he kissed her passionately.

Daisy woke up.

"Andy!" she said and kissed him.

"It doesn't matter!" Lotso exclaimed, appearing on the windowsill again, "because I've still captured all of the partiers!"

"LOTSO!" Daisy cried, giving Lotso a big hug.

"Ahh! No! I won't let you break my heart again! You replaced me!"

"No, she loves you," Woody said, "and the power of love will compel you and make you let those partiers go."

The power of love compelled him and made him let the partiers go.

"Of course, I love you!" Daisy said. "And how was I supposed to know you were replaced – I was two, my parents didn't tell me! Now I can have you _and _Lotso II! Who just so happens to be a girl."

"Hey, there, big boy," Lotso II said.

"Hubba hubba," Lotso said.

They kissed.

Buzz and Jessie kissed.

Ken and Barbie kissed.

Andy and Daisy kissed.

Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head kissed.

Rex and Trixie kissed.

Hamm and Dolly kissed.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Except Buzz was still in half Demo, half Spanish mode!

"How do we get Buzz outta half Demo, half Spanish mode?" Jessie asked.

**You just flip the stupid switch!**

So they did, and he was back to normal.

"Uhh…"

"Do ya still love me?" Jessie asked.

"Uhh…"

"Do ya wanna kiss me?"

"Uhh…"

"How come ya can never come up with an intelligent sentence whenever you're around me?"

"Uhh…"

"I'll take your 'Uhh…'s to mean that ya love me so much that you're _really_ nervous around me."

"Uhh…" Then he kissed her passionately.

**The End**


End file.
